Poems and Thoughts
by Destiny Calls Home
Summary: *UPDATE*Hello here is my second fic well its not really a fic but just a bunch of poems or shold i say thoughts of DBZ characters and of course my own but if you don't plan to review this then don't read it!!
1. I'm sorry

Hello I'm Veronica but you can call me Pan anyway I decided to put my poems/thoughts things on the site so here's one this one's actually my second one my first one is posted as my introduction for my story Final War. Anyway here it goes!!!!  
  
  
  
I'm Sorry (Gohan's POV) I'm sorry for the way others treated you and doing nothing about it Sorry for acting like a total jerk only thinking about myself and not you For leaving you behind and not bringing you with me And especially sorry for not being there for you when you really needed me Sorry for leaving you, you and your cerulean blue eyes behind with no one there for you  
  
I'm sorry Videl for leaving you alone  
  
Well there is my second one. This is what Gohan feels after leaving everybody well mostly Videl there on earth with Majin Buu's destruction while he's on the Supreme Kai's planet training well at least that's what I think he's thinking. Anyway I'll be posting some more of my poems/thoughts later. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	2. Why?

Hey well its me again here's another one of my poems/thoughts this one is in Pan's POV this is what she feels every second of her own life.  
  
  
  
Why??? (Pan's POV)  
  
Why do people leave me because I'm different why do they call me names, and why do the ignore me when I talk to them  
  
All these things they do to me, but I don't care I don't care if they make fun of me behind my back let them think what they want to think of me  
  
As long as I have confidence in myself I'll be okay  
  
  
  
Well there it is I hope to post the next one sooner well if you like them please tell me in a review. ^__~ 


	3. Is It Love?

Hello again well here's another one hope you all like this one I personally thought it was funny because its in Trunks' POV and I laughed myself to death after I wrote this well here it is.  
  
  
  
Is It Love? (Trunks' POV)  
  
Readers I only ask you these questions  
  
Is it love when you feel that you really care for one person when you ask 'what they think of you' and they reply with 'you're a great friend'?  
  
What does that mean, does it mean that they like well what does it mean, oh well I'll never find out because I'm one of those guys who will never find things out  
  
Will I ever find love?  
  
Well there it is I so laughed at this one after I wrote it my gosh it really made me laugh. I still wonder what made me write this one because Trunks isn't one of my favorite characters but still its okay. Well anyway I hope to post the next one soon so please stay tuned. ^__~ 


	4. It Crawls and The Sound by me, darkpride

I have 2 new poems and they're both from me, darkpride. one might be humorous they probably suck but ya know you have to read them anyway! ya havva read em to flame me so there! nya!  
  
It Crawls  
  
Sadness rolls in and out of you heart but this gets old and begins to tire so it disquises itself and tries to stroll like love but you knock it down and now it crawls it does what you've always wanted it to it crawls and tried to claw it's way in but you see it now now that it crawls.....  
  
A/N: damn, I suck.......  
  
The Sound  
  
I heard this sound come from under my bed but then I thought 'it's all in my head` I was leaving my room when I heard it again I slammed the door and then that sound tunred into a roar I screamed in horror and watched in terror when the door burst down and out came my worst fear a muppet ready to kill.......  
  
A/N; Muppets should DIE!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Couple In The Park

A Couple In The Park  
  
Here I'm sitting in the park on a bench just watching as the cheerful  
families and couples pass me by  
When one in particular catches my eye  
As they walk they talk, laugh, giggle and smile  
It takes me quite awhile to figure out what it is that makes a person feel  
so joyful  
Then I it hits me  
What makes a person so happy and joyful is the person he or her is with  
Then as I walk home from the park a memory strikes me  
The couples there made me wonder will another and I ever be like that happy  
couple in the park. 


End file.
